Akhi in the Library
by The Author 1945
Summary: Israel loves reading and going to the library, America doesn't. Short one-shot. Author series


Shalom, all, I'm the author 1945, read me, fav me, love me!

So, what we have here, dear readers, is a short little story to give you some info but fear not, we have a much longer story coming up! Until then, enjoy!

**_WARNING!: BEFORE YOU READ THIS BE SURE TO READ MY STORIES IN ORDER OR YOU WONT UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON! TO GET MY STORIES IN ORDER JUST CLICK MY NAME, THE AUTHOR 1945, AND LOOK UNDER 'MY STORIES_**

**_..._**

* * *

America wasn't a total idiot, despite what most other nations would have you believe. He might not have been one of the brightest nations in the world, but unlike many a nation, he was literate. However, even though he was literate, he wasn't an avid reader unless you can count his obsession for comic books as him being an avid reader. He had tried to read longer books before but he found them so long and boring and with so many words and so few pictures that he lost interest after chapter one if the book was especially interesting.

His little brother, however…his father had certainly rubbed off on him in the reading department. Israel _loved _reading; it was one of his absolute favorite activates. Israel often joked that his love of reading stemmed from the fact that he was a member of the 'People of the Book.' Israel read just about everything, though his preferred books were the biggest, most difficult books he could find at the library. It was almost comical watching the boy as he lugged a huge backpack full of books, his bundle weighing down on his back (and that was probably how he had come to have back problems, his back was the one area of his body that was slightly weaker then the rest of him.)

And one of Israel's favorite places to drag his brother to was the library. America had no idea how his brother survived at the library, it was so _quiet_. America had difficulty staying quiet and was often the target of abuse at the library from the cross librarians. The library, however, was one of the few places the child actually kept quiet (actually it was the only place his brother stayed quiet.) Had America his way he'd avoid the library like the plague, but his brother loved it there and America couldn't say no to his simple request to go to the library while he gave him the puppy-eyes.

So once a week, he allowed himself to be dragged to the library by his brother, who practically skipped there, happily greeted the librarians and then ran off to grab all the difficult books and check them out (the boy probably would have checked out the library if he could.)

"Yeesh, little bro," said America a little too loudly for the librarians' comfort as a, ear-grating 'shhh!' welcomed his remark. America shot a dirty look at the librarian and then turned back to his brother and whispered, "why do you like coming here so much?"

"I love books!" said the boy, taking a sniff of a new book. America rolled his eyes. Israel claimed to love the 'smell' of a new book. America didn't know what he was talking about when he said that, paper was paper and didn't have a particular 'smell' when bound together with print on it, at least as far as he was concerned. Germany, however, who also loved books and reading was one of his favorite things to discuss with the boy, totally agreed with the child's love of the 'smell of a new book.'

Smart people were weird, America decided.

"I miss the days before you knew how to read," said America with a slight nostalgic grin, remembering how he had sat the boy on his lap and read comic books to him.

Israel chuckled and said, "well, you took your time teaching me to read!" America chuckled. True. It had taken America until the boy was five to teach him to read English and Hebrew.

America sighed as a pile taller then him began to stack up in his arms as Israel tossed one book after another on top of each other. It took the librarians a good thirty minutes to check all the books out for the boy. America carried the books back to his house and plopped the stack right next to the boy's designated comfy chair. The boy immediately sat down, grabbed a book from the top of the pile and started reading.

"Mavy!" he hissed with annoyance to the rat sitting on his arm, "quit reading over my shoulder!"

Mavrik gave a sad squeak and Israel rolled his eyes and gave a slight smile, "fine, but you'd better keep up, I am a speed reader after all."

...

* * *

Explanation time!

Israel loves reading and 'takes after his father': y'know how Germany is an avid reader? Well Israel has one of the highest literacy rates in the world, near 100%. He's a smart little country!

Smell a book: Those of you who, like me, are avid readers will understand this. Bookstores are my equivalent of what a candy store is to a little kid.

People of the Book: the Jews are often called the people of the book since they were the original people who wrote, read and kept the bible, the 'Book.'

Israel has back problems: that's actually common, I believe it stems from the fact that Israeli schools don't have lockers, as such they have to lug their heavy books on their backs everywhere but yeah, that's Israel's weak point.

And that's all for now, tune in again soon!


End file.
